Unknown
by AxLxS
Summary: Sorry I'm really bad at summaries. It's yaoi so if you don't like it don't read it.


Hello It's AxLxS here. I'm hoping you'll like this Blue Exorcist self-insert. It's a yaoi so don't like it don't read it's also my first so tell me what I can do to improve. I don't own Blue Exorcist if I did it would be yaoi. I only own Natsu Hideyoshi. Hope you enjoy.

'Dear Journal. I'm writing in you to help me over come this horrible fate. My parents are forcing me to go to True Cross Academy. They are exorcist, so they want me to follow in their footsteps. Well, I better tell you my name so we can get through this together. My name is Natsu Hideyoshi. I have black hair, tan skin and onyx eyes. I'm 15 and gay. My parents don't know and that's fine. I really wanted to be a florist, but no I have to be an exorcist.' "Honey, stop writing we're here." Said my mom. "Ok." "Now remember son we're counting on you to continue our legacy." Said my dad as I was getting out of the car. "Yes dad." And with that they drove off. 'God, can they put anymore pressure on me.' I thought. While, I was walking and thinking about how my parents were stupid I bumped into someone and fell. (A/N: Never think and walk at the same time people!) "Hey are you ok?" "Yeah, sorry for bumping into you." I said getting up. "I'm Rin, Rin Okumara." Rin said introducing himself. "I'm Natsu, Natsu Hideyoshi." I said introducing myself. When I looked into his eyes it was like looking into big blue sapphires. I snapped out of my daze when he started talking to me. "So, did you get here by studying?" Asked Rin. "Oh, my parents paid my way in. I wanted to get a scholarship here. I study plant anatomy. How did you get here Rin?" I asked. "Um … well" Just when he was about to tell me the bell rang. "Ah! I'm going to be late. See ya later Rin!" I yelled to him. "See ya later Natsu!" He yelled back.

After the opening ceremony I got a key to go to my class room, but when I used the key it was like I was transported to Alice in Wonderland or something. The ceiling was super high up and the corridors were the same it was insane. After running around like a headless chicken I finally found the room. In the room there was seven people. There was three boys over there so I decided to sit next to them. "Hey. I'm Natsu can I sit with ya'all?" I asked. "Sure. I'm Shima this is Konekomaru and Bon." Said the guy with pink hair. "Cool. Hey want to be friends?" I asked hoping to get some friends. "Sure you seem really nice." Said Shima. The door suddenly opened and Rin walked in holding a white dog. "Rin! What are you doing here?" I asked. "Me? I should be asking you that Natsu."Said Rin. "Well, you my parents want me to follow in their footsteps so that's why I'm here." I said. "Wow. I didn't see that coming. Well I'm sorry for you." Said Rin. "It's ok. I got to meet some great friends like you." I said. "Ok class settle down. My name is Mr. Okumara." Mr. Okumara said. "Talk to you later Rin and is that your brother?" I asked. "Ok. Today we will be receiving demon wounds. Now who has gotten a demon wound before?" Mr. Okumara ask. "Hey Bon, what's a demon wound?" I asked Bon. "A demon wound is when a demon cuts you and you can see the demon." Said Bon. "Wow. Bon you're really smart." I said praising Bon. After that there was a crash. I looked up and saw that Rin and his brother were arguing about something when The girls started screaming about demons. "Everyone please leave immediately." Said Mr. Okumara. I started looking around worryingly to see where the demons were at when suddenly I was thrown across the room on the ground bleeding. "Natsu!" Rin shouted running towards me. When I opened my eyes I saw big round demons hovering around me. Rin got to me and hit the demons away from me. "Natsu, can you get out of here?" Asked Rin. I nodded my head weakly and walked out the room. "Natsu are you ok?" Asked Bon. "I'm ok, but I think my arm is broken." I said. After five minutes or so Rin and his brother came out of the room and said that we would continue this tomorrow.

Rin told me to stick around so his brother, Yukio, could patch me up. It turned out that my arm was cut up really bad. I told Rin I would see him later and left. I headed towards the boys dorm to find my room. "Know where is room 2202?"1 I said to myself. After a few minutes I found the room and went inside to meet my roommates. When I opened the room I saw Bon, Shima, and Konekomaru in the room. "I guess we're roommates huh."I said to them. "So which bed do I get?" I asked them. "You're sleeping on the top bunk above mine."Bon said pointing to the top bunk in the left side of the room. "Ok." I said putting my stuff down and going to my bed. 'Man, today has been crazy and it was only Friday. I think I like my new best friend, Rin, and I got attacked by a demon. Well, I know it's not going to be boring here.' "Goodnight guys." I told them going to sleep. "Night, Natsu." They said and with that I drifted into slumber.

Done! Hope you all like it. If you think it needs work just tell me and if anyone can tell me the reference I used for the room number I give a cookie to you. Oh and I have to ask who do you think I should but Natsu with? Remember Natsu said he thinks. Hehehe. So tell me who he should be with. Oh, Natsu is a timid person who likes archery, gardening, writing and singing. Some of these will be used in the story later. So till next time, Bye~bi.


End file.
